I Miss You
by zoey04
Summary: There is an accident during a mission. Can Heero handle the outcome? Heero pov. yaoi. deathfic. please r&r.


**So, I've never written anything like this before... so I'd recommend a tissue or two before you read...**

**Song: I Miss You by Avril Lavigne**

**Heero POV**

* * *

"Heero, we're not covered! We need to—" Duo was cut off as bullet tore through his chest. Through his heart.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to his knees.

"Duo!" I shouted as I dove forward and caught him before he hit the ground.

**...**

I let off a stream of bullets and the enemy fell dead to the ground. I pulled Duo up into my arms, pressing firmly on the bullet wound to keep the bleeding as minimal as possible, even though I knew it was a worthless effort.

"Heero, I-I love… you…" he managed.

"You'll be okay, Duo. I'll save you, don't worry. I love you," I promised him, though I knew it was a lie.

**...**

Tears ran down my cheeks as I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back for a moment, but then fell limp in my arms.

"Duo? Duo! Wake up! I… I love you! Come back! DUO!" I cried to him, shaking him, willing him to wake up.

Sobs racked my body as I pulled him into me. I could feel his blood soaking through my shirt and his skin starting to turn cold and pale. I brushed his messy bangs from his face and kissed his pale forehead. Lifting him up in my arms, I carried his lifeless body out of the building.

**...**

A beautiful grey headstone. The lush green grass. The cloudless blue sky. The peaceful graveyard. The lovely, multicolored flowers. The very small crowd of people. The six foot grave. All these sights eluded my attention. The only thing that caught my gaze, was the dark brown wooden casket sitting next to the precisely dug grave. Duo's picture propped up on a stand too, captured my eyes. He was smiling, his beautiful violet eyes sparkling. I memorized the picture, hoping to replace the lingering image of Duo's bloody, lifeless body with it.

**...**

I stepped forward and placed Duo's golden cross on his lifeless chest. My fingers lingered on his cold hand as I pulled away. With that, the casket closed and the crane gently and respectfully lowered Duo's casket into the grave.

My face remained emotionless, hard, blank, just like it had been before Duo had entered my life. My existence had been like a midnight sky on a new moon with no stars. Black, empty, meaningless. When Duo had come along, he was like a comet blasting through my meaningless sky, filling it with his light. Now, that comet was gone, leaving me blinded by its light. There wasn't even a sky anymore. My existence was beyond meaningless.

...

As the priest started his preaching, I heard the familiar sound of tears in the small crowd. Sally, Quatre, and Hilde were near sobs and Trowa's cheeks glistened. WuFei's face was solemn, but stayed dry, as did Une's. I hadn't cried since the accident. I hadn't felt any emotion since the accident. My comet was gone, with it my feelings, emotions, and my life.

**...**

The priest's speech came to an end. He asked if anyone had any last words for Duo. Quatre gave a short speech, but ended it early because the words started to get caught in his throat. Sally and Une said a few words, as did Trowa, WuFei, and Hilde. Then, they turned to me. After a few moments of deep breaths, I finally managed to utter four quiet words.

"I love you, Duo."

**...**

Everyone left. I was all alone. Just me and Duo. I knelt down at the foot of his grave and stared down at his brown casket. Now that I was alone, I managed a few more words to my beloved.

"I failed you, my Duo. I'm sorry. My only job in this world was to protect you, but I failed. I failed you then, but I won't fail you again," I whispered to him. "I will be with you soon, my Duo, my love."

**...**

I pulled the gun from my belt and set it gently in my lap, staring at it a moment. And, as I raised it to my temple and took off the safety, the first tears fell since the accident that took my life away from me. I took a deep breath, then looked down to my beloved again.

"I love you, my Duo."

Then, closing my eyes and picturing Duo's smiling face, I pulled the trigger and I was with my love and my life again.

**...**

* * *

**I swear to goodness that my depression wrote this, not me... And I've made myself promise that I wouldn't write this again. I'm suprised I was able to write this to begin with... I'm not so into writing deathfics. Well? How was it? Please review.**

**I'm not really working on anything right now, so unless I get a random drabble idea like this one, don't expect anything anytime soon... That includes 'Captured'. My friend is still working on that one.**

**EDIT: **** i've been reported for breaking copyright rules, so i've gone through and replaced the lyrics with '...'. if you want the lyrics, go look them up on youtube or which is where i got them.**  



End file.
